Pokemon: Venganza y revivir
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Todo esta oscuro para mi, sin mi mejor amigo ¿Que hare? - Pokemon no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Estaba entre las sombras de un gimnacio bastante conocido, miro a su objetivo mientras esta estaba batallando con un entrenador por la insignia.

Se permitio recordar como paso a tener esta vida.

 **Flash Back**

Era un dia tan normal, el pensaba eso, estaba sentado en el hombro de su mejor amigo y querido entrenador.

Acabavan de llegar de la region de Sinno, se podria decir que fue una de las Ligas mas fuertes hasta ahora.

Demonios habia vencido a un Latios y un Regiace, no podria sentirse mas feliz, pero sobretodo por que hizo sentir orgulloso a su entrenador, a pesar de que habian perdido….De nuevo.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu finalmente llegamos –dijo mirando desde una colina su ciudad Pallet Town-

El sonrio felizmente, pensando en la comida que la querida madre de su entrenador estaria preparando, se lamio los labios pensando en su golosina favorita, Ketchup.

El humano rio al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, solo con ver eso ya sabia en que estaba pensando.

Ash: Traquilo amigo, yo tambien ya quiero probar la comida de mama mientras le hablamos de nuestras aventuras –sonrio acariciandolo-

El solto un satisfecho "Chaaa" y sonrio, el momento no pudo ser mas perfecto.

Lastima que todo lo bueno tiene que pasar.

Corrieron hacia la casa de su madre, y entraron.

Ash: Hola mama! Ya llegue! –dijo y miro que en la mesa habia una nota-

Ellos vieron la nota, el azabache la tomo y leyo en voz alta.

"Cariño, estare esperando en el rancho del Profesor Oak, te vere pronto!

Con cariño, tu madre"

Ash: Bueno, supóngo que era esperado, al menos asi veremos a los demas –dijo y su amigo asintio-

Salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta, y corrieron hacia el rancho, cuando llegaron vieron a todos reunidos ahí.

Pero cuando digo todos, es todos, incluso sus compañeros de viaje.

Vieron sus miradas serias, incluso las de sus Pokemon, y se estremecieron.

Esto no era bueno, era el pensamiento de ambos.

Ash: Eh..Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –dijo realmente confundido asi como Pikachu-

Finalmente, despues de un incomodo silencio, alguien hablo.

Oak: Ash…Tenemos una cosa que decirte –dijo mirandolo fijamente-

Ash: claro que es? –dijo y solto la boma-

Delia: cariño…Creemos que…Es hora de que renuncies a tu sueño –dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo, dejando en shock al duo-

Ash: …. ¿Por qué tendria que hacer eso? Ustedes no renunciaron a sus sueños –dijo con los ojos ensanchados-

Misty: si, por que al menos nosotros no arruinamos todo lo que hacemos! –escupio con desprecio-

Pikachu se puso alerta al ver que muchos de ellos estaban sacando sus Pokebolas, y los Pokemon de Ash tambien estaban en posicion de ataque.

"Malditos traidores" –fue el pensamiento de ambos, pero Ash no se iba a callar-

Ash: ¡Jamas renunciare a mi sueño! ¡No importa cuanto me cueste lo lograre! –grito con las manos hechas puños y Pikachu chispeando-

May: lastima idiota! Ahora moriras! –dijo y libero a Blaziquen-

Cuando todos los Pokemon fueron liberados, Pikachu miro fijamente a todos Pokemon que creia que al menos estarian de su lado.

Piplop: Lo siento Pikachu, pero nosotros estamos de acuerdo cuando te decimos que Ash es mierda –dijo cruzado de brazos-

Pikachu simplemente miro a Buneary quien estaba mirando entre el y Dawn, hasta que salto a su lado del campo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero el puso una sonrisa en su cara.

Buneary: Yo nunca quise hacer algo como esto! Asi que estoy del lado de Ash! –dijo y todos la miraron furiosos-

Misty: No importa que una coneja inutil este frente a el! Gyarados Hidrobomba! –dijo y Gyarados acato la orden y pronto le siguieron el resto de Pokemon-

Ash al ver que ni Pikachu ni Buneary podrian detener los ataques agarro a Buneary y Pikachu, sorprendiendolos, y los puso contra el dando la vuelta para que los ataques solo le llegaran a el.

Pikachu: No No! –grito cuando no pudo liberarse del agarre de su entrenador-

Buneary: Espera Ash! –dijo al igual que el queria ayudar-

Ash: Lo siento, vivan sin mi por favor –dijo y los ataques chocaron-

Ash cayo muy herido, Bunary y Pikachu salieron de sus brazos e intentaron mantenerlo consciente.

Pikachu: No te atrevas a morir! –dijo mirando a los ojos a su entrenador que lamentablemente se estaban cerrando-

Bunary miro con horror como Ash estaba lleno de sangre en la espalda, le herida que tenia era muy profunda, no iba a sobrevivir, lo sabia.

Volteo a ver a los traidores que se estaban acercando, Pikachu quien con lagrimas se puso en posicion de ataque para cualquier ofensa hacia su amigo, no le importaba morir, con tal de que el estuviera vivo.

Como si un milagro se tratase un lanzallamas vino del cielo e insendio el cesped que habia, ambos Pokemon levantaron la mirada y vieron, uno con asombro y el otro con una sonrisa, como desendia del cielo un gran Charizard que no se le veia feliz, sobre todo por la condicion de su entrenador y amigo.

Charizard: Por mucho que me gustaria matar a esos traidores, sera mejor que llevemos a Ash a un Hospital o Centro Pokemon –dijo seriamente-

Pikachu y Buneary pusieron a Ash sobre Charizard y se subieron alejandose en el cielo.

Mientras estaban volando, a Pikachu y Buneary se les dificultaba cada vez mas mantener a Ash en Charizard.

Pikachu: Charizard! Baja! Ash se nos esta resvalando! –dijo y el Pokemon fuego asintio y bajo hacia un arbol-

Recostaron a Ash en el arbol quien estaba respirando pesadamente, abrio con dificultad los ojos y sonrio levemente, Pikachu se recosto en su pecho mirandolo con lagrimas.

Ash: Lo siento, no creo que pueda aguantar mas –dijo y todos lo miraron con lagrimas-

Pikachu: No no! Quedate! Resiste conseguiremos ayuda! –dijo pero ni el mismo sabia como diablos lograria eso-

Ash: Lo siento..Por favor vivan sin mi…Sean fuertes…-dijo y cerro los ojos para nunca abrirlos mas-

Pikachu lloro en su pecho, donde escucho su ultimo latido del corazon, Charizard y Buneary bajaron la cabeza resando para que el alma de Ash alla podido descansar en paz a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Cabaron un oyo y pusieron el cuerpo de Ash ahí, lo enterraron, pusieron una piedra ahí y con las garras de Charizard tallaron su nombre.

Despues de unos momento de silencio, alguien hablo.

Charizard: Que hacemos ahora? Conseguir otro entrenador?

Pikachu: No! Solo Ash podia decirme si podia peler! –grito negando con la cabeza-

Charizard: Yo podria convencer a Liza de que les permita vivir en el valle Charizifico, vengan conmigo –dijo pero Pikachu nego-

Pikachu: No, yo no ire a ningun lado, no hasta haber vengado a Ash –dijo y los dos Pokemon ahí lo miraron-

Charizard: Pikachu no te referiras…?

Pikachu: SI! Los quiero muertos! Ellos no merecen vivir despues de lo que hicieron!

Charizard bajo la cabeza, pero sabia que tenia razon, el suspiro, aunque quisiera no podia quedarse.

Charizard: Buneary, quieres venir? –dijo y la coneja nego-

Buneary: me quedare con Pikachu –dijo y el lagarto asintio-

Charizard: De acuerdo, nos veremos de nuevo, lo prometo –dijo y alzo vuelo-

Buneary: Pikachu….-dijo acercandos al raton-

Pikachu: Vamos Buneary –dijo comenza a caminar-

Buneary: A donde? –dijo siguiendolo-

Pikachu: Tengo que hablar con cierte Jefe de Rocket –dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Despues de eso ya se daran una idea de lo que paso ¿Verdad?

Giovanni sorpresivamente los acepto, y los entreno como si fueran agentes, les enseñaron a usar armas, hablar ingles, etc.

Claro que tenian que cumplir misiones, y eso costo todo un año. Ahota finalmente Pikachu al fin podia vengar a su mejor amigo.

Con su primera victima.

Misty Waterflower.


	2. Chapter 2

Miro fijamente a la que su mejor amigo creyo que era su mejor amiga. Ella seria la primera en pagar por lo que hizo.

Oculto entre las sombras, vio como despedazava a su oponente, vaya, esa chica no a cambiado nada.

Luego de que el oponente se fue, sonrio sinicamente.

Era hora de la diversion.

Hizo ruidos con las parades, para llamar la atencion de la peli-naranja. Lo cual funciono.

Misty: Quien anda ahí?! –dijo y miro a los lados, se encogio de hombros pensando que fue su imaginacion-

Lo hizo de nuevo y Misty saco una Pokebola.

Misty: Salga quien quiera que seas! No te tengo miedo! –grito y el rio sinicamente, haciendo que Misty se pusiera nerviosa- ¡ Sal ya!

Pikachu: Misty, Misty. Esta mal saludar a un viejo amigo de esa manera –dijo en idioma humano-

En ese momento Misty estaba realmente confundida, no reconocia la voz, pero cuando el "sujeto" Se revelo, no pudo evitar burlarse.

Misty: oh, debo suponer que eres el Pikachu de Ketchum ¿Verdad? –dijo burlona-

Pikachu simplemente la miro nuetral.

Misty: Por lo que veo eres parte del Team Rocket –dijo mirando su cinturon con la evilla con la R roja brillante- Quien diria que lo harias jaja

Pikachu nuevamente la miro nuetral.

Misty: Bueno acabemos con esto –lanzo la Pokebola pero una bala destruyo la Pokebola con el Pokemon dentro- ¿Qué?!

Vio en shock a Pikachu quien sonrio maliciosamente.

Misty: tu maldito-¡ -iba a sacar otro Pokebola pero una bola le llego a la cabeza moriendo instantaniamente-

Pikachu se acerco al cadaber junto a la Piscina. Agarro las Pokebolas de Misty y las cello para siempre. Miro a Misty sin remordimiento alguno.

Pikachu: Esto es por Ash –dijo y se fue-

…

Estaba en frente de su jefe, quien los llamo para felicitar el éxito de la mision.

Giovanni: Bien hecho, agente Pikachu, nuevamente un trabajo perfecto –dijo seriamente y el asintio- Ahora pueden retirarse –los dieron un saludo y se fueron, miro una pantalla que mostraba el asesinato de la lider del Gimnacio y sonrio- Pronto tendras tu reconpensa Pikachu

…

Estaban en el comedor mirando las noticias del asesinato de Misty, no podrian estar mas satisfechos.

-Wow realmente no me quiero meter contigo cuando estas enojado –dijo alguien acercandose-

Voltearon y vieron a quien consideraron su unico "amigo" En esa organización, era el mismisimo Meowth

Pikachu: Ya sabes lo que te pasara entonces –sonrio y el gato asintio-

Meowth: Si realmente nunca lo hare –dijo y todos rieron entre dientes-

Hablaron de las futuras misiones y tacticas de batalla, hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

…

Estaba despertando por la voz de un altavoz.

-Agente Pikachu reportece a la oficina de Giovanni –dijo una mujer en el altavoz hasta que corto-

Pikachu se levanto de la cama y miro a Buneary quien se encogio de hombros, significando que no sabia nada.

El se levanto de la cama, se puso su cinturon y salio de la habitacion.

Camino por los caminos de metal hasta que llego, a la oficina y toco.

-Pase –se escucho la voz de su jefe y entro cerrando la puerta-

Pikachu: me llamo jefe? –dijo y el humano asintio-

Giovanni: asi es Pikachu, veras en tal solo un año has hecho cosas que ninguno de mis agentes a logrado, y eh decidido reconpensarte –dijo haciendo que los ojos del Pikachu se ensancharan-

Pikachu: pero jefe –fue interrumpido por la mano de Giovanni indicando silencio-

Giovanni: No es algo material como crees, es algo que te importa mucho y se que me lo agradeceras, ya puedes salir –dijo confundiendo al raton-

De pronto detrás de la silla de Giovanni salio un cabello azabache, y a Pikachu le resultaba bastante familiar el tono de cabello, hasta que se revelo todo el cuerpo.

Pikachu exalo en shock, no podia ser posible.

En frente de el, habia un niño, identico a Ash, el niño parecia tener cinco años pero reconoceria a su entrenador donde fuera.

Pikachu: A-Ash..? –pregunto vasilante y el niño con una sonrisa asintio-

Ash: Hola Pikachu, te extrañe amigo –dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto queria ver Pikachu-

Pikachu con lagrimas corrio a los brazos de su mejor amigo y lloro de alegria, era el, definitivamente era el, ni podia ser un clon por que un clon no seria capaz de hacer la misma sensacion de Ash.

Pikachu: Te extrañe, no sabes cuanto te extrañe –lloro aun en brazos-

Ash: Lo se, yo tambien pero ahora estamos juntos –dijo y lo abrazo mas fuerte-

Pikachu: Como lo hizo..? –pregunto mirando a Giovanni-

Giovanni: La tecnologia de hoy en dia es muy avanzada, pero hubo un pequeño precio, ahora el ya no es humano –dijo confundiendo a Pikachu-

Pikachu: ¿De que habla? Yo lo veo como un humano normal –dijo y Ash miro a Giovanni y este asintio-

El niño bajo a Pikachu, confundiendolo, y cerro los ojos dejando que una luz lo cubriera.

Pikachu miro con la boca abierta como su amigo se encogio y se transformaba en algo que reconocio.

Pikachu: un Mew…

Giovanni: para completar el proceso de revivimiento, tuvimos que poner lo que quedo del ADN de Mew, cabe decir que nos impresionamos cuando vimos un Mew casi identico –dijo recordando la primera vez que vio la transformacion-

Pikachu: pero fuera de eso todo normal verdad? –dijo un poco preocupado-

Giovanni: si todo normal, le hicimos varias pruebas y tiene todos sus recuerdos, uno de nuestros mejores trabajos –dijo sonriendo-

Pikachu: realmente no se que decir…Gracias –sonriendo a su amigo quien le devolvio la sonrisa-

Giovanni: no hay de que, ahora deberias mostrale las instalaciones a Ash, y mañana lo llevaras a la sala de entrenamiento para que practique sus poderes –dijo seriamente y ellos asintieron-

Pikachu: si señor –dijo y comenzo a caminar seguido del Mew quien flotaba-

Cuando salieron de la oficina, caminaron por los pasillos, extrañadamente vasios, hasta que Pikachu se detuvo abruptamente.

Ash: Pasa algo Pikachu? –dijo mirandolo fijamente-

Pikachu: es que yo…-comenzo a derramar lagrimas-

Ash: Pikachu…-dijo acercandose y poniendo una para en su amigo-

Pikachu: No sabes las cosas que e hecho, creo que ahora no merezco ser amigo de alguien tan puro como tu –dijo llorando-

Ash: Pikachu…-lo miro solemne-

Pikachu: No merezco tu perdon, no pudo protegerte, en cambio fue al revez, como siempre –dijo poniendo sus patas en sus ojos-

Ash: Pikachu…Se las cosas que has hecho –dijo y Pikachu lo miro- Se muy bien como te sentias, cuantas veces lloraste, y tambien….Cuando mataste a Misty –dijo y Pikachu lo miro fijamente- Tu solo querias vengarme, no te culpo, de hecho creo que ni Arceus te culpa, por lo tanto no debes llorar por eso, en cuento a lo de protegerme, siempre lo hisiste –sonrio- Te recuerdo que tu me salvaste primero –dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

Pikachu simplemente reacciono a abrazarlo fuertemente, y el intento corresponder el abrazo con sus cortos brazos.

Pikachu: ahora no habra nadie quien te separe de mi ¿Ok? Te projere a toda costa –dijo abrazandolo un poco mas-

Ash simplemente sonrio en el abrazo, realmente lo extraño.

Despues de que Pikachu se calmara, ambos fueron a la cafeteria.

Donde tendrian que dar muchas explicaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Entraron a la cafeteria y fueron hacia la mesa donde se sentaban Buneary y Meowth, ellos miraron a Pikachu con una sonrisa, hasta que vieron al Mew y pusieron posicion de ataque.

Pikachu: Tranquilos chicos, el es un viejo amigo –dijo riendo internamente por como llamo a su mejor amigo-

Meowth: ¿Viejo amigo? La ultima vez que interactuaste con un Mew fue conmigo y era rosado –dijo sacando las garras mirando al Mew blanco que lo miro con una cara burlona-

Pikachu: De eso quiero hablarles, el es un em….-intento encontrar una palabra para describirlo pero alguien se le adelanto-

Ash: Soy una experimento del equipo Rocket, cuando termine mi entrenamiento sere parte de su equipo –dijo y ambos Pokemon lo miraron fijamente-

Buneary: Tu voz…Me es familiar –dijo y Pikachu y Ash tenian que esforzarse por no reir-

Meowth: A decir verdad tu voz es una version infantil de la de…-se quedo mudo mirando fijamente al Mew-

Ash: jeje lo descubriste Meowth? –dijo mirando burlon al gato-

Meowth: eso…Es imposible…-dijo mirando atonito al Mew, Buneary los miro confundida-

Pikachu: No Meowth, estas en lo correcto, el es Ash –dijo con una sonrisa y fue el turno de Buneary para quedar en shock-

Buneary: P-Pero lo vimos –dijo con las patas en su boca-

Ash: Es cierto, ustedes me vieron morir, pero por alguna razon el equipo Rocket logro revivirme….Con efectos secundarios –dijo mirando su nuevo cuerpo-

Pikachu: pero aun puede tomar la forma de humano, lo cual es muy util –dijo sonriendo-

Meowth: Wow, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –dijo sonriendo finalmente-

Ash: Gracias –sonrio- Es extraño estar vivo…De esta manera –miro su cola-

Buneary: eres un legendario ahora, significa que eres muy poderoso –dijo sornriendo a su viejo amigo-

Meowth: Y no cualquier legendario, eres un Mew, el ancestro de todos los Pokemon –dijo mirando sonriendo felinamente- Eso significa que puedes tomar la forma de todos los Pokemon

Ash: si….Saben ahora me pregunto si….Mewtwo es el clon de Mew, por que no puede tomar la forma de otros Pokemon? –dijo y los otros tomaron caras confundidad tambien-

Pikachu: eh nunca lo pense a decir verdad –dijo con una pata en su menton-

Buneary: Mewtwo? –repitio confundida-

Meowth: un legendario tipo Psiquico, posiblemente el mas poderoso despues de Mew, y es el clon de Mew, creado por el equipo Rocket –explico y Buneary asintio-

Pikachu: bueno olvidemos el tema, Ash desde hace cuanto estas "Consciente"? –dijo y el Mew penso un poco-

Ash: como desde hace dos dias, fue para controlar mis poderes Psiquicos a cierta cantidad, por ejemplo que pueda levitar y no abrumarme con los pensamientos de las personas y Pokemon –dijo y todos asintieron-

Se sentaron en la mesa y decidieron seguir hablando de cómo esta tomando el Mew su nueva oportunidad en la vida.

Pikachu: entonces…-sentado al lado de Ash, con Buneary y Meowth al frente de ellos- Como reaccionaste la primera vez?

Ash: -suspira- No fue lindo, estaba demaciado alterado –remalco demaciado- De no ser por que Giovanni menciono que estabas cerca hubiera explotado todo –dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio-

Pikachu: Bueno…Pero no paso y todos estan bien ¿Verdad? –dijo y el Mew asintio-

Ash: si solo explote un par de computadoras –dijo haciendo reir un poco a los tres Pokemon- No fue un chiste –dijo con seriedad y ellos se cayaron-

Buneary: Bueno….En donde dormiras? –dijo curiosa-

Ash: bueno, creo que dormire en una habitacion apartada a la de ustedes hasta que aprenda a controlar todos mis poderes a la perfeccion…Al menos los Psiquicos –dijo y todos asintieron- Por cierto, que paso con Jessie y James? –dijo y todos pusieron caras sombrias-

Pikachu: Esos tontos fueron despedidos despues de su ultimo fracaso –dijo con cara sombria-

Ash: Imagino que Meowth sigue aquí por que esta en tu equipo –dijo y el asintio-

Pikachu: Si el mejoro mientras estaba con nosotros, pero aun asi tiene ciertas eh…Rectricciones –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Meowth resoplo, haciendo sonreir a Ash-

Ash: Que tipo de rectricciones? –dijo mirando la cara burlona de Pikachu y Buneary hacia Meowth, quien parecia listo para saltar atacarlos-

Meowth: Me prohibieron usar cualquier tipo de arma, pero a esa rata amarilla le permiten hasta usar una ametralladora –dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Pikachu quien se reia de su amigo y compañero-

Pikachu: jaja bueno quien fue el que casi rompe su propia muñeca al agarrar una simple pistola –dijo riendo y Meowth resoplo-

Ash: Se nota que se llevan bien –dijo sonriendo-

Buneary: esos dos, a decir verdad, juntos causan mas problemas que soluciones –dijo y los dos Pokemon machos resoplaron-

Ash: imagino que tu eres la "Voz de la razon" –dijo y Buneary asintio-

Meowth: solo que ella lo hace con patadas y golpes –dijo burlon y resivio un golpe de la oreja de Buneary mandandolo al otro lado de la cafeteria-

Buneary: Gato idiota –dijo y Ash y Pikachu sudaron-

Ash: esto es normal? –le susurro a Pikachu-

Pikachu: Oh si, es muy normal entre esos dos –dijo igualmente susurrando-

Despues de que Meowth se recuperara, siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llego la hora de entrenar, Ash tenia que ir a una sala diferente a la del equipo de Pikachu, asi que tenian que separarse.

Pikachu: buena suerte amigo –dijo viendo la sala de entrenamiento de Ash-

Ash: Gracias, espero no matar a quien sea que me enseñe a utilizar mis nuevos poderes –dijo y entro-

Pikachu: -sonrio- Se que seras el mejor

Y con eso, Pikachu fue a entrenar.


End file.
